Pirate Seas - Day 13
For the Chinese version of the level, see Pirate Seas - Day 13 (Chinese version). Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Produce at least 3000 sun |before = Pirate Seas - Day 12 |after = Pirate Seas - Day 14}} Difficulty Possibly one of the first levels the player will encounter with this objective, the player needs to reach a certain amount of sun. In this particular level, the player needs to produce 3000 sun. This amount is a lot, and collecting sun from the sky does not count towards this total. If the player uses a good sun producer, like Twin Sunflower, the objective will be easier to complete. Other than that, the player must deal with several dangerous zombies, including Swashbuckler Zombie and Pirate Captain Zombie. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 3 5 |zombie7 = 2 |note7 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie8 = 3 4 5 |note8 = First flag |zombie9 = 1 2 |note9 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = |zombie11 = |note11 = 100% Plant Food |zombie12 = |zombie13 = |note13 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie14 = |zombie15 = |note15 = 100% Plant Food |zombie16 = 3 4 5 |note16 = Final flag}} Strategies *Bringing a sun producer that produces more sun like Twin Sunflower or Primal Sunflower is recommended. *Use Plant Food on the sun producers to reach the target amount quicker. *If you are some sun short, simply stall the last zombie on the lawn with a defensive plant like Wall-nut, and produce the sun from there without killing it. Strategy 1 Note: This strategy is for all versions. |*Plant two columns of Twin Sunflowers. **This helps you produce more sun for the objective. *Plant Repeaters, Snapdragons, then Kernel-pults on the first column. *Zombie Parrots are not a threat now. To stall at a high threat, use Kernel-pult's Plant Food upgrade. *Remember the Wall-nut. It will protect your Snapdragons and your house. *Swashbuckler Zombies can be easily defeated too. Do not worry about them.|suggested = }} Strategy 2 - Yeti-Hunting Strategy :Created by Note this strategy is designed for people who have beaten majority (or all) of the worlds, or made at own these plants, and are doing this stage to kill a Treasure Yeti for its lunchbox. However, if by some weird chance you have not done this stage, and you do own these plants, this is a viable strategy. *'Required plants:' *'Optional plants:' Note: If you do not have Primal Sunflower, bring the Sun-shroom or the Twin Sunflower. *Fill columns 1 and 2 of Primal Sunflowers, to help the objective. *Afterwards, plant one column of Kernel-pults on column 3. Use Puff-shrooms as you set this up, and do not forget to use Sun Bean if you own it. *After you have the one column of Kernel-pults, plant three Primal Wall-nuts on the fifth column, row 3 to 5, blocking off where the Swashbuckler Zombies will show up. You can also plant some on column 8, rows 1 to 2, as you are gonna want to have as much space as possible for your setup. Remember to use your Puff-shrooms and Sun Beans! *Once all of this is set up, plant a column of Repeaters on column 4. If you still need them, use your Puff-shrooms, and do not forget your Sun Beans. *Now that you have the whole first four columns set up, go ahead and use rows 1 to 2 on columns 5 to 7 to plant extra Repeaters. These will nearly guarantee your Yeti-kill. Do not forget the Sun Bean, though! *When the Yeti appears, if you have it, use the E.M.Peach to disable its movement. Then proceed to use Plant Food on an Iceberg Lettuce if you have one. *Once you have finished the stage, you should have the 3000 sun, and the Yeti is dead. Strategy 3 - Skipping Around *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Snapdragon **Wall-nut **Potato Mine/Chili Bean **Bloomerang *Fill the first three columns with Sun-shrooms. Stall the first zombie with Potato Mine or Chili Bean. *Plant Snapdragons in the fourth column. Add Wall-nuts if needed. *As you near the objective , dig up the third column of Sun-shrooms and replace them with Bloomerangs. *You will need to replace Wall-nuts as Zombie Parrots carry them off. Don't worry to much about it. Gallery Day PS 13 FR.png|First time reward PS13-1.PNG|By PS13-F.PNG|First flag by MyNameIsMyName PS13-FW.PNG|Final wave by MyNameIsMyName PS13-C.PNG|Finished by MyNameIsMyName PS - Day 13 (PG234) - 1.png|By PS - Day 13 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 IMG 0251.PNG|Shrinking Violet power! By PvZ2 Stragety PS13.png|By SOPS13.PNG|By Trivia *Before the 1.9 update, the player could not lose any lawn mowers. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Pirate Captain Zombie Pirate Seas Day 13 (Ep.70)|By Plants vs Zombies 2 Pirate Seas Day 13 Walkthrough How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 13's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)